newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rugrats (Season 6)
here are season 6 episodes from Rugrats Baking Dil/Hair! 27 December 1998 Dil gets lost at the bakery/Tommy is under the false impression that not growing hair will keep him young forever. Zoo Story/I Do 7 Janurury 1999 The babies go to the zoo and get trapped inside the pen/Chuckie and Lil pretend to get married after Angelica attends a wedding. The Magic Baby/Dil We Meet Again 27 Janurury 1999 In an attempt to get Tommy's toy pony Angelica trades the babies magic beans which Dil eats/The babies think that Dil turned into a watermelon. Didi took Dil inside to clean him and Didi changed Dil's diaper. Hand Me Downs/Angelica's Ballet 30 Janurury 1999 Angelica tells Tommy that he will disappear after Dil gets his old toys/Angelica performs ballet and conducts a show with the babies. Note:The song from the ballet Cynthia Workout was later released on the CD The Newest Nicktoons. Opposites Attracts/Art 13 Feburury 1999 The babies meet other kids who are just like each of them at the park/The babies see themselves in various works of art at the museum. The Jungle/The Old Country 20 March 1999 The babies visit a flower shop where they think Dil is inflected with jungle beaver/The babies visit their grandparents in the country and fear elephants. Ghost Story/Chuckie's Complaint 27 March 1999 The babies get involed in a ghost story with Aaahh! Real Monsters/Chuckie becomes afraid after Angelica sends Reptar an angry letter which she partially wrote and signs Chuckie's name on it. Pedal Pusher/Music 6 March 1999 Chuckie gets a new toy car/The babies perform music videos. Chuckie's Bachelor Pad/Junior Prom 4 April 1999 Chuckie moves into his place while his room is being remolded/The babies hold their own prom. Silent Angelica/Tie My Shoes 11 April 1999 Angelica is trying to say nothing to recieve toys/Angelica ties Chuckie's shoes and Chuckie gets the credit. What's Your Line/Two by Two 18 April 1999 Chuckie looks at some careers including ice cream man and an librarian/The babies try to build an ark after fearing a huge flood. All's Well that Pretends Well/Big Babies 25 April 1999 Angelica tries to hide her cold to attend a performance/The babies perform an initionation ceremony for Dil for a club while the adults make a bet to imitate the kids. Wrestling Grandpa/Collect on This 1 May 1999 Grandpa Lou completes in a wrestling match/Chuckie starts a new collection. Runaway Reptar 27 May 1999 The babies pretend they get sucked into an evil Robot Reptar movie in which they must find Reptar and stop Angelica's evil Reptar. Share and Share a Spike/Tommy for Mayor 2 October 1999 Dil and Tommy must share the dog/The kids hold their own election between Tommy and Phil. Note: Nickelodeon reaired Tommy for Mayor as part of the 2000 Presidential Election. Brothers are Monsters/Cooking with Susie 2 November 1999 Tommy thinks he is turning into a monster after getting caught in hair/Susie gets a toy oven but she cooks horribly while Stu tries out doorstoppers. Officer Chuckie/Auctioning Grandpa 16 October 1999 Chuckie studies street safety from an officer/The babies think Grandpa will be sold. Partners in Crime/Thumbs Up 23 October 1999 Angelica makes Dil her partner after watching a crime film/Tommy tries to stop the other-babies from thumb-sucking after fears of staying babies. Planting Dil/Joke's on You 30 October 1999 Didi is planting dil plants which the babies think is baby Dil/Angelica tries to turn the babies against each other with pranks. Big Showdown/Doctor Susie 24 November 1999 Didi completely re-models Tommy and Dil's room against Tommy and the other's good will/Susie learns how to fix broken toys but Angelica will have some sabotabe. Accidents Happen/Pee Wee Scouts 18 December 1999 Chuckie wets the bed/The babies form a scout troop. Chuckie's New Shirt/Cavebabies 11 Janurury 2000 Chuckie destroys his shirt and cannot find a replacement and fears for his identity/The babies try to get the cookie jar for Angelica in a dinosaur era. The Incredible Shrinking Babies/Miss Manners 24 Janurury 2000 The babies dream that they are small and Dil is huge/Angelica tries to help with a buisiness dinner for Charlotte's boss after learning manners. A Dose of Dil/Famous Babies 24 Janurury 2000 The babies try to attention than Dil/the babies want be famous. No Place Like Home 15 Feburury 2000 Susie imagines she is in a world similiar to The Wizard of Oz when she is under anthesia while her tonsils are removed. Be My Valentine 26 Feburury 2000 Chuckie tries to give a Valentine to his dad. Discover America 7 March 2000 The babies go on an imaginary tour of America when Angelica and Susie cause some damage at a picnic. Category:Rugrats (Season 6) Category:List of seasons from Rugrats